The Terrific Theatre
by KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm
Summary: When the worlds of Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Percy Jackson, Oliver Nocturne, The Hunger Games, and The 39 Clues combine to perform a show together, what could possibly go wrong? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1- Making friends

**A/N: Wheee! This is a story I've been wanting to make for quite a while. It's not just a crossover of Harry Potter and ASOUE, it has other characters. I'll put a longer note at the bottom of the chapter, but let me prep you for what you'll need to know.**

**These are the book series crossed over and the characters I will be using from them: Harry Potter (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), A Series of Unfortunate Events (Violet, Klaus, and Sunny), Percy Jackson (Percy, Annabeth, and Nico), Oliver Nocturne (Oliver, Emalie, and Dean), The Hunger Games (Katniss, Peeta, and Prim), and The 39 Clues (Amy, Dan, and Nellie). It would be to your advantage to have read these books or at least know a little bit about their summaries. I will also be using the play POTO as their performance so you might want to know a little about that too.**

**Now, you must be wondering about ages. I'm going to do my best to make them all around the same age. You can assume everyone's going to be 12, 13, 14, but if you're going to be picky I made a list.**

**Sunny-3**

**Prim-10**

**Nico-11**

**Klaus and Dan-12**

**Harry, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth, Oliver, Emalie and Dean-13**

**Ron, Violet, Katniss, Peeta and Amy- 14**

**Nellie-17**

**So aside from the odd one out, their ages are about the same. Check out the A/N at the bottom after you read for more info.**

**One last thing: I don't own any of the characters. You should know that but I'm apparently required to put it here. One day my book will be published and then finally I'll be able to write about people without putting a disclaimer. But for now I have to wait and write about other people. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the theatre company, they immediately regretted it. The place was a bustle with children running around crazily, and the trio was overwhelmed. They inched their way into a corner, bumping into another trio who were already huddled here.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry," apologized Hermione for the three of them. "We didn't mean to disturb you, we were just trying to get out of the mess of children."

"That's quite alright," said the boy with glasses. "We were in this corner to escape the madness too." At this point a young girl, held by the eldest of the strangers, made a very cute cooing sound. This made all Harry, Ron, and Hermione smile, and Hermione bent down to the little girl's level.

"Well, aren't you sweet!" exclaimed Hermione, grinning at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Unny!" replied the girl. Hermione looked at the eldest girl quizzically.

"She means Sunny," explained the girl. "This is Sunny, my little sister. I'm Violet, and my brother is Klaus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Harry. "This is Ron, and that's Hermione, and I'm-"

"He's Harry Potter, of course!" interrupted Ron, looking somewhat proud to have 'The Boy Who Lived' as a friend. "But I'm sure you know that already," he continued. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny exchanged looks.

"Well, no, we don't know him," Violet said. "I don't think we've met before. But it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ron looked appalled.

"You mean...you don't know HARRY POTTER?! Crying out loud, he's bloody defeated Volde-"

"Ron!" hissed Harry sharply, cutting him off. "They're muggles, of course they wouldn't know! Let just try to fit in for once, alright?"

"Excuse me," said Klaus, looking quite confused, "What did you just call us? Mugs...?"

"Oh, it's just a word for people who don't go to the same school as us," explained Hermione, thinking quickly. "Think nothing of it." Klaus nodded, thinking he understood a bit more. The group fell into an awkward silence until it was broken by Sunny.

"Creebo!"

"She sure does have a funny way of talking," commented Hermione.

"What my sister meant," added Violet hastily, "was that she was wondering if there are a lot of fun things to do at your school, like having hard things to bite. Sunny loves to bite things." Sunny grinned widely, showing her four large teeth in affirmation of Violet's last statement.

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, looking a bit uncomfortable about the topic. "Well, there are a lot of things to bite, I suppose. We have some stone statues in our front courtyard, which are very hard indeed. There are hard desks we use for studying...and...oh, there's a library full of hard books."

"A...library?" Klaus asked, his eyes suddenly lit up with the mention of the word.

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her face. "Yes, we have quite big library at our school since it is a boarding school. Do you like reading?"

"Oh, yes," replied Klaus, adjusting his glasses slightly. "Reading and researching are my favorite things to do."

"Mine too!" Hermione replied, starting to look almost as excited as Klaus. "What's your favorite thing to read about?"

"Well personally, I enjoy the water cycle very much," said Klaus with a smile on his face. "What about you?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm...well, for some reason, I've always found books about World War II to be extremely interesting," Hermione said, almost shyly.

"That's a great topic. I've read some excellent books by brilliant authors on that very topic in the library."

"I read about that at the library, usually. Their selection always beats the small home library my family has. Do you have a library at home, too?" Hermione watched as Klaus' face slowly fell.

"Well," he said after a long pause, "We used to. But...it burned down with the rest of our house in the fire.

Hermione replied quietly, "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That's not the kind of answer I was expecting."

"It's alright," said Klaus, smiling at Hermione weakly. "You didn't know." Violet nodded with him and decided to continue, looking a bit perturbed herself.

"Our house burned down a few months ago. Everything was destroyed but us."

"Wesaonsurve!" said Sunny, which meant something like, 'We are the only ones who survived!' and Violet was quick to translate.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "I'm so sorry! I truly didn't mean any disrespect." She looked at the ground sadly.

"So...you guys are orphans?" asked Ron. The three Baudelaires nodded.

"Where do you live, then?" Harry asked, quite a bit of curiosity in his voice. "Do you live with relatives?"

"Yes, for the most part," replied Violet. "We had lived with our Uncle Monty and our Aunt Josephine...that is, until they passed away." Harry, Ron, and Hermione's eyes continued to grow larger at all of their new friends' unfortunate circumstances. "Then we went to work at a lumber mill because apparently one of our relatives was running it. But we got...kicked out, I suppose you could say. Now Mr. Poe, the man who's in charge of our care, has sent us to this camp while he tries to find a new guardian for us. But the first person whose care we were under, Count...Olaf..." Violet's voice trailed off, a tad of fear in her eyes.

"That's terrible," said Harry, the corners of his mouth in a frown. "I was orphaned too, and I live with my terrible uncle, aunt, and cousin, but nothing that unfortunate has happened to me. This...Count man, is he horrible?"

Klaus took up the courage to speak about him next. "Well, it's quite obvious all he wants is our fortune. But he seems to do anything in his power to get his hands on it. He tried to marry Violet, and he follows us around wherever we go. I don't know how he does it. He was why Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine died, and why we got kicked out of the lumber mill."

Hermione gaped, somewhat indignantly. "But..doesn't anyone help you?" she asked, appalled at how terrible things could be in a muggle's life.

"Gize!" Sunny exclaimed, which Violet translated meant, 'No one knows its him because he always wears a disguise.

"How do you three know it's him then?" asked Ron, looking rather suspicious.

"We can just tell," said Violet, "the way you can tell if someone's your uncle or not. He has these terrible beady eyes that always have a familiar evil shine in them. He also has a tattoo of an eye ois his ankle and a thick unibrow."

"Well, at least he doesn't have a snake nose!" Ron said with a laugh, getting glares from Harry and Hermione and confused looks from the Baudelaires.

"Never mind," sighed Ron, attempting to direct the conversation back to books.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this!" said Nellie, stepping into the theatre company with her platform black-leather boots. She cringed at the noise level.

"I can hear these kids over the sound of the music from my iPod!" she said, pulling out an earbud gingerly. Amy followed her inside and turned to face Dan.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this either. Remind me why we just HAVE to do this again?" Dan followed his sister and au-pair inside the building and closed the door.

"Well, to be technical, the clue we found on the music sheet led to this theatre place. But we can have fun while we're at it, right?" The two girls looked at him lamely.

"You can't be serious, Dan. I won't be able to focus on anything with all these kids. And you expect me to share living quarters with some of them?!" exclaimed Amy, looking really stressed out.

"Relax, A," said Dan. "Some of them will get cut out of the show anyways. You have to audition, after all. Plus, the rooms are just like dorm. With about 8 more people..."

"Wait. We have to audition? What if one of us gets cut?" asked Nellie.

"Of course we have to audition! It's a play. And you just better act your way into it!" came Dan's smug reply. The three of them sat on the floor, leaning on the wall, and waited for the auditions to start.

* * *

Katniss made sure to hold tight to Prim's hand. Too much had gone into getting them into camp, and she didn't want anything to happen to her sister or herself. She bent down and straightened Prim's frock, then stood back up, surveying her surroundings closely.

"Stay close," Katniss told her sister as she took a few hesitant steps into the room. Katniss wasn't one to be afraid of things, but she had to admit being in a new place as big as this one was pretty intimidating. She walked across the room with Prim and determined this camp probably wouldn't have very high supervision levels. She could already see people whispering in corners, lounging around on the floor, and burning off energy by running around and being as obnoxious as possible. She decided she was going try to find some kind of adult when she heard someone calling her name.

"Katniss!" What? Who could possibly recognize her here?

She looked over to see who was calling her name and she gasped. How did HE get here? She didn't even know his name. Katniss' breath caught in her throat as he started to walk over to her, a million different thoughts going through her head. What would she say to him? She didn't have any time to decide because he was next to her, looking for a response.

"You're the...bread guy," Katniss said meekly, kicking herself for not having a better response ready. She scanned the boy's face and saw a slightly dejected look.

"Well, yeah," he said, "I do work in a bread shop..."

"How do you know my name?" asked Katniss, deciding to go out and say what had been plaguing her mind ever since she saw the person.

"I don't know yours."

Katniss saw a slight tinge of red jump to his cheeks, and the gears in his head turn as he attempted to think up an excuse.

"Well, I know a lot of people," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Peeta." Katniss gave him a small glare and refused his touch him. His handshake was still met, however, but it was from Prim.

"Hi Peeta," said Prim, the tune of innocent youth still in her voice, "I'm Prim."

"It's nice to meet you, Prim," said Peeta, offering her a small smile.

"We're happy to meet you too," said Prim, speaking for both Katniss and her. "I've seen you around District 12. You saved our lives once. Thank you." Peeta was about to reply when Katniss cut him off.

"And how did you get here?" she asked. When Peeta continued to look confused, she elaborated. "Half of our District had to donate to get Prim and I to this camp. So how did you get here?"

Peera studied his feet for a moment before mumbling out a response. "Ingotaspon..."

"What?!" asked Katniss loudly, a hue of annoyance in her voice.

"I got sponsored."

Katniss looked stunned, and replied slowly so she could try to comprehend what he had just said. "Someone in the Capital...wanted to sponsor YOU? Out of all people?!"

Peera looked slightly hurt, but nodded.

"But you're just a bread boy!" cried Katniss, sitting down in a huff.

"Katniss, wait! You don't get it!" cried Peeta, but his protests were ignored. Prim took his hand gently, him a few feet away from Katniss, and the two of them sat and talked.

* * *

The first thing Oliver did when he walked into the room was hiss at Emalie, "Someone's going to find out!" Emalie just shrugged it off.

"Not if you're careful," she replied.

"Yeah, but when I'm talking they can see my teeth," Oliver paused and smiled really wide, his two fangs blatantly displayed.

"Well, then don't smile really wide," offered Dean. "If no one sees them, they won't suspect anything."

"Oh, yeah," said Oliver sarcastically, "coming from you that seems really easy."

"Hey," protested Dean, looking kind of hurt, "I had to take about fifteen baths and wear pounds of cologne to mask my smell. All you have to do is not smile." Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't pull any skin off," he said. Dean was preparing to retort when Emalie spoke.

"Um, guys? Who are they?" she said, looking to her right as a group of three people approached, looking very determined.

"...Hi?" said Oliver, looking as confused as he felt.

"Are you who I think you are?" the girl addressed Oliver. Oliver took a moment to look over them as his brain thought of an answer. The girl who had spoke to him looked really tough. Actually, they all looked really tough. She had blond hair and these...striking gray eyes. The older boy who was just slightly taller than the girl had...turquoise eyes? Oliver didn't really know what color to describe them as. They were sort of a sea-green. Oliver looked at the last boy. He looked gothic, his hair jet black and his skin really pale, and...what was up with his eyes? They were pure black, and looking at them made Oliver rather uncomfortable, like he was witnessing something sacred. What was up with them? Oliver's brain finally formulated what he thought was a safe response.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're a son of Hades," said the girl. Oliver looked at Emalie and Dean.

"What?" he asked, looking very confused.

"A son of Hades...?" the younger boy asked, looking unamused that Oliver seemed to not know what he was talking about. "That'd make you my half-brother."

"Uh, sorry," said Oliver, starting to get concerned about these people's mental health. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a son of...well, Sebastian, but he's not my real dad-"

"Aha!" interrupted the girl. "So you are a demi-god!" Oliver's response was another confused look.

"Um, Annabeth," said the other boy who had been standing there watching, "maybe he actually doesn't know what we're talking about. Maybe he's not-"

"But look at him!" said the girl who was apparently called Annabeth. "Look at his skin! It's as pale as Nico's! And you said he has that aura...right Nico?"

The boy who was called Nico replied, "Yes, he definitely has that aura of death around him that the children of Hades have. And..." Nico turned to Dean, "he does too." Annabeth looked at Oliver and the other boy smugly, and Oliver lost his patience, his eyes flaring amber.

"Look, I don't know who you guys think you are, but-"

"Percy, Nico!" Annabeth shouted, staring at Oliver, "His eyes do that thing at Nico's do when he gets angry! Annabeth reached out to touch him as Oliver recoiled, barring his teeth in a hiss. Annabeth flinched exuberantly and jumped back several feet behind the guy Oliver assumed was Percy.

Oliver felt a slight emission of warmth near his left shoulder and he turned to find the pale boy, Nico, with a small dagger out. It was glowing golden, and Oliver found himself flinching and covering his eyes. He concluded it must have some type of sunlight resemblance in it.

"I don't think he's a demi-god," said Nico to Percy and Annabeth.

"Then what is he?" asked Annabeth, moving next to Percy to get a closer look at Oliver. "A monster?"

"Stop it!" shouted another voice suddenly; it was Emalie. "He's not a specimen, you can't just go poking at him however you like! Put that down!" She turned to Nico as she said her last sentence, and he looked caught off guard.

"You mean..." he asked, in a state of disbelief, "you can see this?"

"If you mean I can see your dagger that you're holding at my friend's throat, yes, yes I can! Put it down!"

"But you're a mortal!" exclaimed Percy, looking confused as well. "Can you see this?" Percy took a pen out of his pocket and clicked it. It turned into a sword.

Emalie nodded, but looked a bit unwary at all the weapons this trio was carrying.

"Maybe she's an Orani," suggested Annabeth.

"I have Sight, if that's what you mean," retorted Emalie. Annabeth was about to reply when a big, booming voice filled the entire room.

"Welcome!" said a man who was on stage holding a microphone to his mouth. "The auditions for the theatre will begin in a few minutes! A would like to ask the ladies to move to the right side of the room and line up, and the gentlemen to line up on the left side of the theatre. You may direct any questions to me, Monsieur Valjean."

And so our story begins.

* * *

**Here's a longer A/N with a smidge of character analysis. I think I'll probably get a few complaints about keeping people in character or not. I will try my best, but I need things to be exaggerated. All of the people are equally nice, but their faults and strengths need to be greater so they have an impact. I don't really want to make my own characters up, so here is how I think people should be. Feel free to suggest character traits in a review. I'll also include a bit about the books in case you haven't read some.**

**Characters from Harry Potter can do magic. They don't want muggles to find out, but in dire circumstances they'll be right there fighting with you. At this point in the story, Harry, Ron, and Hermione have just finished their third year at Hogwarts. **

**Harry: He'll probably seem like your average teenager with magic. Adjectives: Brave, thoughtful, headstrong. Strengths: His ability to relate to people because of all he's been through. And being the boy who lived. Weaknesses: A tendency to want to make everyone happy. Author's opinion of the character: I like Harry. He seems really genuine and he's gone through a lot. I think he'll be a nice guy.**

**Ron: Ron will probably turn out to be obnoxious. Adjectives: Loyal to his friends, annoying, impulsive, proud. Strengths: Knows who his loyalties lie with. Weaknesses: He's not really all that smart. Author's opinion of the character: Ron, to me, is most memorable as Harry's best friend. His family is cool but if Harry had sat with someone else on the train instead of Ron they probably wouldn't have all that much to do with each other.**

**Hermione: Hermione is amazing! She's smart AND beautiful. She's also not as outgoing as some other people and she's very understanding. Adjectives: Smart, pretty, kind. Strengths: Her brains, gentleness, and slight charm. Weaknesses: She can tell people information at the wrong time and ends up getting yelled at. Author's opinion of the character: I love Hermione's character, and I don't understand how she ended up with Ron. I guess opposites attract? But I might give Hermione someone who can understand her and shares her passion for knowledge. Wink wink...?**

**ASOUE (which stands for A Series of Unfortunate Events, if you didn't know) tells the stories of the three Baudelaire orphans. They are exceptionally brave, and as the title suggests they have dealt with many unfortunate events. They are forced to mature emotionally very early, and could be some of the most loyal friends you could have. This takes place after the lumber mill but before they go to Prufrock Prep and meet two triplets.**

**Violet: Violet is the eldest Baudelaire and is an amazing inventor, which is sure to help out quite a few people in the story. Adjectives: Gentle, intuitive, caring for her siblings greatly. Strengths: Her inventing skills and her never-ceasing will to keep her siblings out of harm and being noble to those who she trusts. Weaknesses: Uh... She gets a tad overly-emotional when she fails at something. Author's opinion of the character: Violet is definitely unique! She'll be somewhat of a motherly character to the younger kids because I think its inherited from taking close care of Sunny.**

**Klaus: What can I say?! Klaus is BRILLIANT! He's like Encyclopedia Brown! His rather photographic memory remembers a lot from the tons of books he's read. Adjectives: Smart, nice, sharp. Strengths: His massive brain! Weaknesses: Like a sweet little brother, he's overly protective of his two sisters. Author's opinion of the character: Klaus is my favorite person ever, if you couldn't already tell by my username. I wish there were more people like him in real life, and he will definitely be in a lot of this story.**

**Sunny: Sunny, the youngest character in this particular story, still loves to bite things, still doesn't talk right, and still hasn't discovered her innate talent for cooking. Adjectives: Cute, reasonable, intelligent. Strengths: She can pretty much survive on her own and she can help people out of sticky situations. Weaknesses: Most people can't understand her and she needs help doing things other kids can't do either. Author's opinion of the character: Sunny is a sweetheart, always thoughtful and adorable. Don't let appearances fool you though, she can be pretty tough!**

**Most of the characters from the Percy Jackson series are demi-gods. If you don't know what that means, it's when a Greek god has kids with a regular person and voila! For some reason, monsters enjoy hunting the gods' children, so they train at Camp Half Blood and always have to be on the lookout. This story takes place between the Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

**Percy: Percy's dad is Poseidon and Percy seems to have a knack at getting himself into trouble and into the spotlight. He's not vain, though. Adjectives: Brave, thoughtful (usually), and genuine. Strengths: His physical strength and his moral abilities. Weaknesses: He cares too much about his friends and is willing to abort a mission if it puts his friends' lives in danger. Percy: I like Percy, and I know he's a bit rambunctious, but I need to tone it down. He needs to be friends with everyone and create a bit of unintentional jealousy.**

**Annabeth: Annabeth's mom is Athena, and Annabeth is a great strategist. She loves architecture and she's rather wise. Adjectives: Wise, smart, emotional. Strengths: Being able to formulate a plan quickly. Weaknesses: Hubris! Thinking she can do things better than other people. Author's opinion of the character: Annabeth will be a little random. She's nice and she can help people invent things and stuff...**

**Nico: Nico is the son of Hades, and he's not welcome in a lot of places. He's had to deal with his sister's death, and he's become quite aquatinted with his powers as the son of the god of the Underworld. Adjectives: Dark, tough, misunderstood. Strengths: He'a introverted, which gives him a lot of time to think. Weaknesses: He doesn't know his own strength or limits. Author's note: Nico is dark and cool. He'll probably stay by himself most of the time unless someone changes his mind.**

**The Oliver Nocturne series is the one cool vampire series I have ever read. (Go &^€K a tree, Twilight!) Oliver the vampire knows he's not normal, and befriends two humans. He's accused of killing one of them, and the trio have to uncover his dark future that's already laid out for him. This part is told between books two and three, and for the life of me I can't remember their titles.**

**Oliver: Oliver is the vampire, and he knows he's not normal. He's not even like other vampire kids. Adjectives: Mysterious, loyal, creepy. Strengths: He has very strong determination. Weaknesses: He doesn't know how often he is really being watched and makes some stupid choices. Author's opinion of the character: Oliver is a great guy and he will continue to be one. He has a bit of a short fuse and a jealous side, so this should be interesting.**

**Emalie: Emalie is human and loves photography! She also has a slight crush on Oliver, but if you ask her she'll deny it. Adjectives: Perky, troubled, introverted. Strengths: She knows what to do and say to people in almost any situation. Weaknesses: She can get in over her head with spiritual stuff and doesn't realize the dangerous company she can be in. Author's opinion on the character: I would love to be Emalie for a day. She's pepped and adds energy.**

**Dean: Dean was alive, but now he's dead. Because he's a zombie. Oliver supposedly killed him, but it was someone else. Adjectives: Ron Weasley-like, loyal, confused. Strengths: He has super strength! Weaknesses: He has an evil zombie-master Lythia and he has to take orders from her. Author's opinion on the character:**

**The Hunger Games takes place in some weird time period where people make children kill other children for entertainment. My story takes places before the first book, however, when Katniss and Peeta haven't met yet and their mother is an invalid who really shouldn't have kids.**

**Katniss: Katniss is tough and she hunts to provide food for their family because her mother can't get over her mourning and would let her two kids starve. Katniss is also motherly to Prim. Adjectives: Strong, determined, short-tempered. Strengths: Her ability to hunt and survive. Weaknesses: She's not that likeable and gets pissed off easily. Author's opinion of the character: I never liked the Hunger Games for it's theme, but at least Katniss is a good female role model as opposed to Bella. She will still have her strong attitude but a few emotional moments will define her character.**

**Peeta: Peeta is the son of bakers and is expected to work in their shop. He gives Katniss bread one day because she was going hungry. Adjectives: Thoughtful, gentle, determined. Strengths: His compassion and understanding for others. Weaknesses: He falls in love with girls when they don't really like him and then he gets all moody. Author's opinion of the character: If Peeta didn't get chosen for the Hunger Games, he would be a wallflower. He's cool though, I guess.**

**Prim: Prim is Katniss' little sister who I really don't know much about. But if she wasn't naturally nice, she's going to be in this story. Adjectives: Nice, meek, smiley. Strengths: She is kind to everyone...? Weaknesses: She's not actually physically strong. Author's opinion of the character: I never really knew about Prim. Lets make her nice yet timid.**

**The 39 Clues deals with a mysterious fortune that will make whoever finds it superior to all the rest of the people. Teams need to find 39 clues to find this all-powerful thing. It is told in the third person-limited view of the siblings Amy, Dan, and their au-pair Nellie. It takes place after the second book where they found the music clue and let's pretend there was writing on it that led them to the theatre.**

**Dan: Dan is a free-spirit. He doesn't listen to anyone and is a bit mischievous. Adjectives: Funny, mischievous, smart. Strengths: His ability to notice things other people can't and his brains. Weaknesses: His ability to get ahead of himself and that gets him into trouble. Author's opinion of the character: Dan can actually be really selfless, and he will much some much needed humor to the story!**

**Amy: Amy doesn't like the spotlight and she gets nervous easily. However, she is a very responsible person. Adjectives: Timid, responsible, emotional. Strengths: She is very determined and makes sure her brother and her stay on track. Weaknesses: She gets shy when she's confronted and she probably has stage fright...hey, that gives me an idea! Author's opinion of the character: Amy's brains will come to help her! She's cool.**

**Nellie: Nellie is the coolest au-pair ever! She is continuously listening to her headphones and she lets Dan and Amy have a lot of fun. Adjectives: Punk, irresponsible, fun. Strengths: If she didn't let her kids do whatever they wanted, they would lose the clue challenge in a day. Weaknesses: She sometimes gets lost! Author's opinion of the character: Nellie is so cool and carefree, and that will definitely be retained in the story.**

**I actually had an epiphany while I was writing this story! I knew the characters from PJO and Oliver Nocturne were going to meet, but I didn't realize how much Oliver could seem like a son of Hades until I actually started writing. I cracked myself up a bit.**

**Now, to get to the question you must be asking yourself: Who's going to end up with who! I'm not 100% sure, but I was going to mix stories a bit. I'd appreciate some suggestions, but I know for sure at least one couple will form out of HP-ASOUE. You'll just have to check for updates.**

**I'm going to remind you again! If you've read any of my other stories, I mention that I don't have my story set in stone because I can't work like that. It writes itself. I hope you leave me suggestions in a review!**

**I want to give you an idea of how soon I will be updating. As soon as I can, but I can't guarantee that time will be really soon. I try to write for an hour or two every night, and it's taken me a week to write this first chapter. Granted the A/N took a few days itself, but I won't be able to write every single day. Plus, I have to type every story on an iPhone! It takes about 5 times longer than if I was using my Mac. *sigh*... Besides that, I am thinking about registering to be a Beta reader because I am seriously an Aunt Josephine. That probably won't help anything...**

**I wanted to wish all of you a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate. And remember that the greatest gift you have is that friends and family that are with you. I'm not trying to refer to the Newtown tragedy. It's something personal. **

**I miss you Kyle. And I hope you're having fun in paradise or Elysium, because you deserve both. xox**

**What are you talking about?! I didn't name the theatre after me! ;) Oh, and for a lack of a better name I decided to call the stage man Valjean. Maybe all of the camp coordinators will have LesMis names. Speaking of which, I can't wait for the movie!**

**Until next time.**

* * *

I didn't realize this was a sad occasion.


	2. Chapter 2- The Ladies Audition (part 1)

**A/N: Sorry. This took forever to write. And it was supposed to be longer but there are some poor people waiting for other chapters of other stories. I think I'll be writing this one in 5k installments.**

**I realized how many facts I messed up. I can't remember anything, so please bear with me. Oh, and I changed the rating. Because soon, when the claws come out, girls don't stop to think about censoring themselves, right?**

**On another hand, I just got back from a week at theatre camp! It was the most fun I've had in a while. We performed 'Harry Potter and the Wand of Destruction.' Guess who I was! EEEEK! It was so much fun. I love performing! Except my costume sucked. I had long BROWN hair tied in a bun, I wasn't allowed to wear fake glasses, and I had a BLACK eyeliner scar in the MIDDLE OF MY FOREHEAD. And my voice is too high to be a boy's. But I rocked the fake British accent. ;)**

**Needless to say I can't wait to write from Harry's POV. :D**

* * *

Violet, Hermione, and Sunny walked over to the girls side of the theatre together. They figured they might as well stick together. Violet began to feel that familiar feeling of tension and nervousness in her stomach. It felt like her stomach was wrapped by a very uncomfortable pack of butterflies. She tried to focus on anything except her audition. She attempted to achieve this by staring at the girl and her little sister who walked up behind her. In turn, the girl shot her a glare and gripped her sister protectively.

'What's up with her?' thought Violet as she turned away from the pair. Her mood wasn't enlightened any when she realized the two girls before Hermione and her in line had retired to the back of the line, placing her first.

"Um," Violet turned to Hermione, "do you want to go first?" Hermione looked up from waving at Sunny, who she found adorable. Apparently she hadn't noticed they were first either.

"Well, I-I suppose. Unless you want to?" Hermione asked, with an eyebrow raised. Apparently she didn't want to be first any more than Violet did.

Violet shrugged. "Well, not really...but-"

"It's fine," smiled Hermione, though. Violet suspected it was slightly forced.

Violet's attention was diverted from Hermione when a very nice looking lady came up to them. Her face was gentle with an amazing tan, and she had smile crinkles around her eyes. Her hair and eyes were brown, and she was one of those people you could tell had survived a heartbreak.

"Hello," she said, gently. "Would you ladies walk though the door to your right? You'll lead the line through there, if you'd please."

"Our pleasure!" said Hermione perkily as she started off towards the open door on the right. Violet and the rest of the ladies followed her, the brown haired lady ushering in the line like they were cattle of some sort. Violet caught a glimpse of the boys' line, which was still in the lobby. Klaus caught her eye for a moment, standing next to Harry and Ron. He looked as nervous as she did. Then she stepped into the room and lost sight of him completely.

The first thing that greeted her eyes when she walked into the new room was the smiley blond lady. The smile was traced in red lipstick and plastered on her face like it needed to be pried off by a crowbar. It reminded Violet of a clown. An EVIL clown. Violet tore her eyes off the lady to take in her surroundings. The room was about the size of two and a half tennis courts. Two of the tennis court-shaped spaces were completely covered with a type of dance floor which Violet didn't know the name of. The other half-court space was filled with a low wooden platform which seemed to represent a stage. The wall across from the door the girls had entered from had panels of glass and there were double doors to the right of the eight or so glass panels. Violet figured it must be another dance room. There were also various closed doors around the room.

Violet heard a scraping noise and saw the smiley blond lady drag a foldable white plastic table across the dance floor to in front of the wooden stage.

"Ladies, please remain in your line!" she squealed, leading Hermione to the side of the stage so the girls line was parallel to the wall. The brown haired lady closed the door and pulled up two chairs to the table. She had acquired a bunch of paper from somewhere. She set the chairs and paper down and turned to address all of us.

"Good morning, girls! I hope you're all as excited about this show as we are! My name is Miss Eponine, and this is Miss Fauchl- I mean, Miss Pontmercy." Miss Eponine gestured to the blond lady, who looked slightly dejected. Whether it was from being miscalled or not being able to introduce herself, Violet didn't know.

"Yes, Ponine, I'm married now, remember!" reminded Miss Pontmercy, though it sounded more like a threat than a reminder. "But no one calls me Miss Pontmercy, I'd prefer you'd address me as Miss Cosette. Now, today's agenda is all about auditions! First we'd like to have you all get up on stage and-"

"You'll be auditioning for the musical 'The Phantom of the Opera'," reminded Miss Eponine. "We must tell them what show they're auditioning for, Miss Cosette."

"Mmmm. Yes," said Miss Cosette, coldly. Violet wondered what these two women had against each other.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, today is all auditions. First, you will get up on stage, do your palate and sing a short selection for us of your choice of song. After the vocal section of our auditions, we will teach you all a short dance sequence and you will memorize and repeat it back for us. And after dance is lunch! We mustn't forget that, aha! Next comes acting! We will tell you a bit about the characters, and you will be reading lines from the script, alright?" The line of girls nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Miss Eponine. She and Miss Cosette sat down in the two chairs. "We should start without delay, then! Would the first person please step on the stage? The rest of you may sit down until your turn."

* * *

Hermione didn't want to be first. But at least she would get her singing out of the way. That was the most unnerving part of the whole audition process, in her opinion. But a con of being first was that everyone was still paying attention. If you went near the end, people started to get bored. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. As she stepped up on stage, Hermione hoped her legs weren't shaking as visibly as she felt they were.

"Erm, hello. My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm from England." Miss Eponine wrote something on her paper and offered Hermione an encouraging smile.

"Today I will be singing 'Wouldn't It Be Loverly' from 'My Fair Lady'," she said.

Hermione took a deep breath and sang,

"All I want is a room somewhere, Far away from the cold night air, With one enormous chair, Oh, wouldn't it be loverly! Lots of chocolate for me to eat, Lots of coal making lots of heat, Warm face, warm hands, warm feet, Oh, wouldn't it be loverly!"

Hermione stood in silence on the stage for a moment before she realized she had finished. The room burst into applause for Hermione, and she gave a huge smile and stepped down, happy to be done.

She walked around the room for a moment, not sure what she was supposed to do now, until Miss Eponine whispered to her, "Well done, dear! You can take a seat anywhere."

Hermione sat down and turned her attention to who was on stage next. It was her friend Violet. Violet flashed Hermione a small thumbs up and stepped up on stage with that adorable sister of hers, Sunny.

Violet was just about to start on her palette when Miss Cosette said, "Is that a...baby with you?!"

"It's my little sister, Sunny," said Violet. Hermione turned to look at the moderators. Miss Eponine was smiling at Sunny, while Miss Cosette looked slightly disgusted.

"Well, what are we expected to do with a baby?!" cried Miss Cosette.

"Hmmm. Well, she could always be Carlotta's puppy," suggested Miss Eponine.

The two ladies came to a mutual agreement that Sunny would play a small, yippy dog.

"Right! You can resume now, dear."

"Good morning, my name is Violet Baudelaire and I'm from **THE DEPARTMENT OF VOLUNTEER FIREFIGHTERS HAS REQUESTED FOR THIS PIECE OF INFORMATION TO BE REVEALED AT THIS**** TIME**. I will be singing 'Beauty and the Beast' from, well, 'Beauty and the Beast.'" Hermione saw Violet take a large breath from her diaphragm.

"Tale as old as time, True as it can be, Barely even friends, Then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change, Small to say the least, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast."

Hermione was surprised. Looking at Violet, she hadn't expected her voice to be so pretty. She started the applause for Violet, and the rest of the girls joined in. Miss Eponine and Miss Cosette looked impressed. Violet gave a flushed smile and scurried off to sit next to Hermione.

"You did brilliant!" Hermione whispered to her. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"Thanks," said Violet, looking proud but obviously trying to be polite and not show it. "You did really good too!" Hermione smiled at her as the next girl stepped up on the stage. She carried a certain air about her that Hermione took as territorial. She kept glancing at a little girl next in line who was probably her little sister. They didn't look that much alike, though.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm from District Twelve. I'm going to sing 'Luv Haus' by Kreayshawn.

"One love 'cuz I'm hooked on the feel, Back then I used to have it for sale," As Katniss sang, Hermione noticed her song only had about two or three notes. Her voice sounded tarnished, if that could be used to describe a voice. It sounded as if she hadn't taken care of her voice and yelled a lot.

"Reach out and put your hands on the ground, I'm in the sky but I feel like I'm down, You take the time you make me lose it all, You lift me up and then you let me fall." People applauded politely for her, and she gave a grimace and sat down far away from Hermione and Violet. Far away from everyone, actually. Hermione wondered what her deal was, but then again Hermione had met people like that at Hogwarts.

The little girl stepped up on the stage next, and Hermione instantly thought she was adorable. She thought she must've had some kind of weakness for cute little girls.

"Hi! I'm Primrose Everdeen! I'm Katniss' sister! So I'm from District Twelve, too!" Prim giggled. "I'm going to sing 'Lights' for you. It's by Ellie Goulding."

Prim inhaled in her shoulders and sang, "The lights that stop me turn to sto-o-o-one, They shine on me when I'm alo-one! And so I tell myself that I'll be stro-o-o-ong, Even when they're go-one! 'Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home, Calling, calling, calling, oh, 'Cuz all the lights that stop me turn to sto-o-o-one!"

Her singing was sweet, and everyone clapped for her. She trotted off to sit with Katniss. It was also an indicator of how young she was, though. Her voice hadn't distincted itself into chest and falsetto yet.

Next on stage was a very awkward looking girl. Something about the way she walked just looked unnatural. She was wearing short shorts and looked like she was very obnoxious.

"Hey y'all! My name is Katie Washington and I'm from Kentucky! Today I'll sing 'Trouble' by Taylor Swift for y'all!" Hermione noted that she didn't look nervous at all, which was strange.

"'Cuz I knew you were trouble when you walked in! Now shame on me, yeah, You flew me to places I'd never been, 'Till you put me down OOH, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, Now shame on me, yeah, You flew me to places I'd never be-eeeen, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!" Hermione looked at Miss Eponine and Miss Cosette and she was sure she saw them cringe. And rightly so, because this Katie girl didn't hit any of the right notes. There was a light applause as no one wanted to hurt her feelings, and Katie got off the stage, much to everyone's relief. The next girl was blond with an unnaturally firm expression on her face. She cleared her throat and gave everyone a once-over before she started her palate.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of- I mean, I'm from... New York, I guess. I'll be singing 'Many a New Day' from 'Oklahoma.'"

Annabeth took a good breath and sang, "Why should a woman who is healthy and strong, Blubber like a baby when her man goes away, A-weepin' and a-wailin' how he done her wrong, That's one thing you'll never hear me say." Annabeth grimaced during her piece, and Hermione wondered if the song held some kind of deeper meaning. She was a really good singer, though, and the applause tripled what Katie had received. She came and took a seat near Hermione. Hermione wanted to tell her she was a good singer, but the look on Annabeth's face freaked her out a lot. That girl had these phases where she looked as pissed as the creepy Katniss girl.

"Hello, I'm Ariana Adams," said the next girl getting up on stage. Her hair was the color of champagne and she had brown highlights, which Hermione thought was a peculiar choice.

"I'm from Boston. I'm gonna sing 'Backstabber' by Kesha. Girl, you're such a backstabber-stabber, You're such a backstabber, Oh girl, you're such a shit talker! And everybody knows it, everybody knows it, Girl, you're such a backstabber! Twisting an turning around, so manipulating now, Run your mouth more than anyone ever below, And everybody knows it, everybody knows it!" Ariana accepted the applause with a bow, and she skipped off the stage to be replaced by someone who looked almost exactly like her.

"Hi, my name is Arinna Adams and I'm Ariana's twin. I'm going sing 'Diamonds' by Rihanna." Hermione noticed Arinna's hair. It was like her sisters', but reversed. It was brown with blond highlights. Hermione figured that was how most people told them apart. They both struck her as rather pop girls, into fashion and makeup and stuff.

"So shine bright, tonight, you and I, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, Eye to eye, so alive, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, Whoa-oa, Whoa-oh, Shine bright like a diamond, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, Whoa-oa, Whoa-oh, We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky." Everyone clapped for Arinna and she went and sat next to her sister.

Nobody got up on stage, and Miss Eponine asked, "Alright, who wants to be next?" Hermione looked over and saw the remaining girls in a huddle, none of them wanting to go next apparently. Finally a girl in almost all black stepped up. She had earphones in and didn't really appear to be listening to the auditions.

"I'll go," she said. "My name is Nellie, I'm an au pair. Española! And French, too. I'm trilingual. I'll sing whatever's playing on my iPod, so I guess I'll be singing 'Like a G6.' Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard. When we drink we do it right, getting slizzard, Sippin' sizzard in my ride, in my ride, like a three six. Now I'm feelin' so fly like a G6!" Everyone broke into laughter and applause at Nellie's audacity. She was better than expected for someone with her appearance, then again she was mostly rapping.

"C'mon, Amy!" Nellie called to someone in the group of girls, but this Amy just shook her head. She gestured for someone else to go before her. The girl blushed and hesitantly stepped up onto the stage.

"My name is L-Lauren Jefferson and I'm from Tennessee. I'm g-going to sing 'It's De-Loverly' from 'Anything Goes.'" Hermione had never heard of the musical before, and she would have liked to have heard it if Lauren hadn't been singing too quietly for anything to be audible. She was also trembling like crazy. Her skeleton-thin legs were knocking together on the stage. The small round of applause was an earthquake compared to what sound came out of her mouth.

The next person on stage was second to last. She apparently wasn't Amy either. She had brown braided hair and a ski cap on, even though she was indoors.

"Hey," she said, very relaxed, "My name is Emalie Watkins and I'm from Seattle. I'm going to sing 'On My Own' from 'Les Misèrables.'"

Hermione noted that she breathed correctly, and she sang, "I love him, but every day I'm learning, All my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will keep on turning, The world is full of happiness that I have never known!" Her voice was really powerful, and everyone started to really applaud after she hit the highest note.

"Shh!" said Emalie, a grin on her face. "I'm not done. I love him... I love him... I love him, but only on my... own." Everyone clapped again (except Annabeth, who for some reason was looking at Emalie suspiciously) and Emalie jogged off of the stage and sat down with everyone. Miss Eponine looked somewhat proud, and Hermione wondered why. Last was Amy. She looked like a gentle person, but also like an extreme introvert.

"My name is Amy Cahill; I'm from Boston. I'm going to sing 'I Cry.' I cry just a little when I think of letting go." Amy muttered that out like she was running out of time, and then averted her gaze from the floor and gave a forced smile to indicate she was done. She ran off the stage and sat with Nellie.

"You okay, girly?" Hermione heard Nellie whisper.

"Yeah, I just... don't like having attention on me..."

"Alright, ladies!" screeched Miss Cosette. Everyone turned to look at her.

"So, we basically have twelve girls competing for ten parts. Five of those parts will be ballet girls, so this is why dance is important. So we're going to get started on dance!"

* * *

Emalie was excited for dance! It was a chance to express herself. She had never thought she was a particularly bad dancer, but she had never took any classes. This was going to be interesting.

"I'll be teaching you a routine and we'll dance it back in groups," said Miss Cosette. Apparently she was the dance teacher. Emalie looked for Miss Eponine and saw her dragging away the table and taking a seat on the floor.

"Let's warm up! So if you have jazz shoes, put them on!" Emalie had no idea what jazz shoes were.

"If you don't have jazz shoes," continued Miss Cosette, "you can just use your socks." Emalie took off her shoes and placed them next to the wall. She looked at her socks, which didn't match. She grinned. She walked over to where most of the girls were grouping. The twins, Lauren, and Annabeth had some type of black shoes on. Emalie concluded that was what jazz shoes were. The rest of the girls were just in their socks. And that baby girl was sitting next to Miss Eponine, not participating in anything. Emalie wondered why someone would bring a baby to this camp in the first place.

"Two lines," chirped Miss Cosette. The girls spread out. Emalie ended up in the middle of the front, bordered on one side by that girl with the bouncy hair and on the other by Annabeth, who was refusing to look at her. Rude.

Miss Cosette went through the warm up and the girls followed her. They did their shoulders, back, legs, and all that good stuff to the beat of some kind of Britney Spears remix. Emalie felt more flexible already.

"Now that we're all loosened up, lets start on our routine. First, you point your right toe over your left foot, like this. Okay, good. Then you draw it back in a half circle... exactly. So it's point, back, scorpion." At this point, Miss Cosette did something Emalie knew she couldn't do. She had flung her leg back and grabbed it with her hands over and behind her head, so the space between her leg and her back resembled a football. Most of the girls were staring at Miss Cosette in astonishment, except for those Ariana, Arinna, and Lauren, who had somehow managed to duplicate it.

"Well?" said Miss Cosette indignantly. "You can't learn if you don't try!" Emalie and the rest of the front line scooched forward a bit so they wouldn't be hitting anyone's face with their foot. Emalie kicked her leg back, had it come about two inches off the floor, and had it plop dejectedly down again. She glanced at the other girls in her row. On the farthest right was the girl- what was her name? Pink? Purple?- and she looked as bad as Emalie was at it. The curly haired girl was managing something slightly over a 90 degree angle, but she still couldn't reach her foot to pull it up. Emalie turned to he left. Annabeth wasn't doing bad on it, she was actually quite flexible. She caught Emalie watching her and have her quite a lovely glare. Last on the left was Katie, who was managing to look awkward and do her scorpion wrong at the same time. Emalie tried kicking her leg up again. She got about 90 degrees. She kept going and felt her leg going higher, but she didn't manage to reach it before Miss Cosette went on to the next thing.

"Now," said Miss Cosette, "When you bring your leg down, you're going to land in third position, which looks like this." All the girls did third position. Their feet were pointed outward, the right one in front of the left, and they made a circle with their arms.

"We are going to jump out and stand on our toes for a moment, then go back to third position but with the other foot in front." Miss Cosette modeled this. From third position she sort of slide-jumped out to her toes, then brought her feet back together, toes pointed out, left foot in front. She gestured for the girls to try it. They all resumed third position.

"Make sure to bend your knees when you're in position, then straighten them when you slide out to your toes," chimed Miss Cosette. "If you sort of pop them, it gives you momentum to get waaaay up on those toes!" Emalie followed Miss Cosette's advice and found she was much better at this move than that awful scorpion.

"So, do the whole routine with me, ladies. Point, back, hold- two, third, up, third, up. Good! So we'll do the third position twice, so you end up where you started. That's halfway done already! I wanted to teach you a longer routine, but someone," Miss Cosette jerked her shoulders towards Miss Eponine, who frowned in response, "wanted to do more on character since there's not a heap of dancing in the show, although it is equally as important! Anyhow, do the combination with me one more time. Ready, five, six, seven, eight, AND ONE, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! Great! Now just on your own. Five, six, seven eight, point, back, three, four, five, six, seven, up. Not bad, girls! Take five."

The girls started to drift, not really knowing where to go. Emalie took advantage of the opportunity and sat down. A few girls decided that was a good idea and sat with her.

"I cannot do that scorpion," murmured the curly haired-girl, although Emalie supposed it was just small-talk. Better than an awkward silence, though.

"I know!" agreed Emalie. "My record must've been like 5 centimeters off the floor. What's your name, again? I'm terrible with them."

"Oh, me too, don't worry. I'm Hermione. And you're...er..."

"Emalie."

"Oh, how pretty! Now I know the names of two people, you and Violet."

"Who's Violet?" Hermione gestured to the girl next to her whose hair was tied up in a ribbon. She smiled, slightly on the spot, and waved.

"Hey!" chimed Emalie. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," replied Violet. Emalie looked around. She should get aquatinted with some of these girls. She looked at the other three girls who were sitting down with them. They looked sort of hesitant, like they wanted to be part of the conversation but didn't want to intrude.

"What's your name?" Emalie asked them, beckoning for them to come in and talk with the other girls.

"I'm Nellie," said Nellie.

"Amy," said Amy.

" ㈑2㈑2㈑2㈑3㈑3㈑3," said Lauren. Emalie frowned.

"What did you say?" she asked. Lauren murmured an answer again, but it was still too quiet to hear.

"I think she said her name was Lauren when she was auditioning, right?" said Nellie. Lauren nodded and said yes, though it was barely audible. This girl must've had some kind of issue.

"So," said Emalie, adjusting herself so the girls formed more of a circle, "One word to describe yourself. Go." Emalie pointed at Hermione, who thought for a moment.

"Bookish?" Emalie nodded and pointed at Violet.

"Innovative," Violet said. Emalie pointed at Lauren.

"Dance...ish," said Lauren quietly. Emalie raised an eyebrow but offered Lauren a smile and pointed at Amy.

"Well, I would have said bookish," Amy smiled at Hermione, "but I'll have to go with intellectual." Emalie turned to Nellie.

"Cool," said Nellie. She cracked up.

"Nah. Uh- free-spirited." Nellie continued.

"As for me," said Emalie, "Creative. I like photography."

"Really?" said Amy. "I have-"

"Alright ladies, back on your feet!" interrupted Miss Cosette. Emalie gave Amy an apologetic look and went back to her spot on the dance floor.

"After you do your third position combinations, everyone turns to the right. Good. Now put your hands on your partners shoulders. If you're in the front, put your hands on your waist. Keep your wrists firm! No chicken wrists."

Emalie scooched up and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. She felt Annabeth put her hands on Emalie's shoulders, and Emalie figured she wasn't too happy about that.

"Now," said Miss Cosette, "You're going to put your right heel up and pull your foot back, then your left foot does the same. It's like a distorted version of the moonwalk. So...right-heel-slide, left-heel-slide, right, left. Good. Now you're going to do a chausse to spread out for the end of the bar. You'll be performing in groups of four, so the two people on the outside will do it at an angle, a little foward and more to whichever direction is away from the group. We're trying to spread out here. The two people in the middle will go farther forward than the ones on the side, but still angle it away from the other person. So we should have two people going left and two going right. Make your arms and legs follow. Let's divide you into groups so you can practice. When I point at you, say your name."

"Violet."

"Hermione."

"Emalie."

"..Annabeth."

"So Violet, Annabeth, Emalie, and...what did you say it was?"

"Hermione, miss."

"These four will be one group. The next group will be.."

"Katie."

"Amy."

"Nellie."

"㈑2㈑2."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Lauren."

"Katie, Amy, Nellie and Lauren will be the next group. So you four..."

"Prim."

"Katniss."

"Arinna."

"Ariana."

"Will be the last group. Alright, I'm giving you five minutes to practice. Go!" Emalie pulled her group to the side.

"Okay, well, lets practice!" she said.

"From the top?" suggested Violet. Everyone nodded and lined up.

"Ready?" asked Hermione. "And..." The group of girls executed their dance almost perfectly (except for that blasted scorpion.) They did it once more and decided they were fine for their little presentation.

"So," Emalie asked, "why are you guys here?"

"What do you mean?" said Annabeth very seriously.

"Well, like I'm here because my dad wanted me out of the house," Emalie replied. "So I brought my best friends and we decided to come to this camp for a couple of weeks."

"Oh. Well then I'm just here with my friends. For fun," said Annabeth.

"Then why do you have a knife?" asked Emalie.

"You have a KNIFE?!" cried Violet.

"No!" shouted Annabeth. "First of all it's a dagger. Secondly, it's to protect me, not to hurt people. And third, even if I wanted to hurt you with it, I couldn't. Okay?"

"Why-" started Emalie, but she was interrupted when Annabeth shot her a 'If you say anything else about my dagger I will find a way to hurt you with it' look. It was immediately superseded by a 'If you shut up I'll tell you about it later' look.

"Aaaanyways," veered Emalie, "why are you here, Hermione?"

"My friends and I go to boarding school, so we wanted to do something fun this summer. Something normal."

"Well, this isn't very normal. I mean, look at that girl!" Emalie pointed to Lauren. "She can't talk, but she's a perfect dancer? And some of my friends definitely aren't normal either."

"Definitely," chimed Annabeth. "He's quite abnormal looking, with his-"

"What about you, Violet?" asked Emalie. "Why are you here?"

"The man in charge of us sent us here while he's looking for another foster home for us," said Violet, managing to avert Emalie's gaze. "I think he just wanted to get us off of his hands. But we don't mind, it'll be nicer staying here than staying with that helpless Mr. Poe anyways."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Emalie.

"Back to formation, ladies!" shrieked Miss Cosette. The girl rushed back to where they were before.

"After our chausse comes our last move, which is a jazz split. If you're facing to the right, turn right, your right leg should come forward and you turn around your back to face the front. Your hands do jazz hands. Okay. Try it. Good! Now, who wants to perform first?"

"We'll go last!" shouted Emalie.


End file.
